Tell her
by Nats1108
Summary: ¿algún día tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella chica tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan amable y valiente, a aquella chica tan importante que sin duda alguna se había vuelto parte de su universo? (One-shot) StevenxConnie


**_Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, y lo escribo principalmente por una amiga, bueno xD, espero les guste Steven Universe y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y cartoon network._**

Se encontraba ahí, sentado mientras observaba entrenar a su mejor amiga junto a la gema que, a pesar de prometer entrenarlos a ambos al tratarse de espadas ella prefería darle prioridad a la pequeña, ya que él tenía problemas al tratarse de esa disciplina, y después de todo ella prometió hacer el entrenamiento de forma en que su vida no estuviera en peligro, aunque él no dejaba de cruzar los dedos cuando la veía entrenar "Si ella va a luchar, yo luchare a su lado" sus propias palabras se repetían en su cabeza, sabía que era solo un entrenamiento, sin embargo no había olvidado lo que esos hologramas eran capaces de hacer, a veces solo sentía ganas de correr hacia ella y protegerla de su escudo cada vez que las cosas parecían complicarse, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba sola de alguna forma, ya terminada la sesión de entrenamiento la gema y los dos niños procuraron regresar a casa a través del portal como solían hacerlo.

-¡Wow! Connie estuviste genial- Dijo Steven emocionado mientras activaba el portal, al llegar, corrió a su cuarto para rápidamente agarrar una toalla entregándosela a Connie para limpiarse todo el sudor y polvo que tenía encima gracias a todo el entrenamiento.

-Gracias Steven- Replico la chica mientras se limpiaba con dicha toalla y le brindaba una sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento, lo cual provoco que el chico se sonrojaste un poco y riera un poco intentando disimularlo, sin embargo aquella gema que lo conocía de toda la vida pudo notarlo y conociendo los verdaderos sentimientos de Steven decidió darle un pequeño "empujón".

-Bueno chicos, fue un buen entrenamiento por hoy, debo ir a atender unos asuntos. Estoy... ¡muy orgullosa de ambos!- dijo mientras entusiasmada miraba a Steven con una mirada orgullosa de él, a lo que Steven no parecía captar el mensaje, así la gema pelinaranja desapareció en un rayo de luz gracias al portal, dejando solos a los dos niños.

La noche empezaba a caer y ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Steven mirando la repetición de la segunda temporada de "Bajo el bisturí" Connie emocionada prestaba atención a la serie, por el otro lado Steven seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, según tenía entendido no había misiones para hoy, y ¿qué habría querido decir perla al dejarlos solos y al mirarlo así? Sin duda todas estas preguntas y el ambiente lo estaba poniendo algo tenso.

-¡Ya regreso, voy por algo de beb…!- sin poder terminar la oración sus pies se tropezaron apenas levantar pero justo en ese momento Connie sujeto sus manos y tiro de el para evitar su caída, sin embargo el celular de Steven cayó al suelo reproduciendo nada más y nada menos que la canción que sonaba al momento de fusionarse por primera vez.

Ambos se encontraban ahí, parados cara a cara, tomados de las manos solo con el sonido de la canción opacando el de la televisión, Steven sintió su corazón apresurándose, la situación provocó un gran sonrojo en su cara, provocando el mismo efecto en la chica.

¿Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y a la misma vez temido? Tenía que decirlo… Independientemente de su respuesta… Era ahora o nunca.

-Connie…

-¿Si… Steven?

-Siempre quise decirte que yo te… que tu m-

El sonido de unos mormullos interrumpió la escena, mormullos los cuales se convirtieron en gritos y discusiones las cuales al dar un vistazo reflejaba a una 2 gemas peleando entre si y la otra haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por callarlas a ambas, todo esto detrás de la cocina.

-Chicas ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!- grito un rojo y sorprendido Steven mientras caminaba hacia ellas-

-Oh... Steven, nosotras solo estábamos, no estábamos espiando ni nada por el estilo...

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor estaban llegando a la mejor parte, hombre solo dile a Connie que te g-!

Ambas gemas fueron calladas por un golpe de la más alta del grupo que se limitó a ofrecer disculpas a los chicos mientras cargaba a las otras dos gemas llevándoselas mediante el portal.

Ambos muchachos suspiraron y dándose cuenta de la hora Connie salió rápido de la casa junto a Steven hasta la parada donde solía esperar la llegada de su padre quien regresaba del trabajo y pasaba a recogerla, por suerte de ambos niños a este se le hizo tarde así que no noto ninguna diferencia respecto al horario en el que Connie debía estar ahí.

-Por cierto Steven, ¿Que querías decirme hace rato?, antes de que… Ya sabes- Dijo rápidamente mientras subía al auto de su padre.

-¿Eh? Oh, ¡¿eso?! N-No es nada importante, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Está bien… Hasta mañana!

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que el auto partiera y ambos se despidieran como solían hacerlo casi que semanalmente, no era cosa de todos los días que pudiera verla, ya que después de todo vivía en otra ciudad, y tenía todas sus prácticas y sus clases de la escuela, ¿Acaso estuvo a punto de decir lo que realmente sentía? Estaba molesto con las gemas, sin embargo sabía que no tenían mala intención, así que no importaba ya lo hablaría tranquilamente con ellas después, ahora… regreso a casa y dentro de su habitación solo se sentó a observar el mar mientras pensaba en si algún día tendría el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella chica tan brillante, tan inteligente, tan amable y valiente, a aquella chica tan importante que sin duda alguna se había vuelto parte de su universo.

 ** _Bueno eso fue todo, ojala les gustara :3 no tengo nada que decir, así que hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
